Opening/Tatsuo and Yasuko Kidnapped
Saturday, June 19, 1897 (It all began on a dark night in London, England. A horse-drawn carriage was being pulled by its driver. The horse snorted and neighed as it walked into a puddle, causing a newspaper to fly out of the way. Up on the curb, there was a small house of Tatsuo and Yasuko, where there was a lighted window, and four figures are living there. Inside the house, there lived two girls and their parents. The first girl is an 11 year old girl with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a yellow sleeveless sundress with white straps, white socks, and blue shoes. She is Satsuki Kusakabe. The second child is a 5-year old girl with shoulder-length light brown hair tied in pigtails by two red bauble hairbands, gray blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a pink overall dress, and yellow shoes. She is Mei Kusakabe, Satsuki’s little sister. Satsuki and Mei's father is a handsome 30-year old man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pair of black glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red knit vest, gray pants, and black shoes. He is Tatsuo Kusakabe. And Mei and Satsuki’s mother is a beautiful 28-year old with long elbow-length black hair tied in a ponytail, gray blue eyes, and wearing a blue short-sleeved dress with a dark blue belt, and brown shoes. She is Yasuko Kusakabe. All four are celebrating Satsuki and Mei's birthday. Satsuki had just turned 11, and Mei had just turned 5) Satsuki: You know, Mom and Dad? This is our very best birthday. Mei: The very best! Tatsuo: Ah, but...Your mother and I haven't given you your presents yet. Yasuko: That's right. (Satsuki and Mei gasped in excitement) Satsuki: (Excited) What are they? Mei: (Excited) What are they? Yasuko: Now have patience, girls. Tatsuo: Close your eyes, please. (Satsuki and Mei covered their eyes. Tatsuo and Yasuko headed over to a small cupboard, they stopped as they saw the girls trying to sneak a peek between their fingers) Tatsuo: Ah, ah, ah, no! No peeking now. Yasuko: It won't be a surprise unless we show you what they are. (Mei giggled as she and Satsuki went back to covering their eyes. Tatsuo and Yasuko took out two toys that resembled flower buds - yellow for Satsuki and pink for Mei. Tatsuo and Yasuko winded up the toys up before putting them down. Then Satsuki and Mei uncovered their eyes and smiled as they looked at the flowers that transformed into dancing mouse ballerinas with white fur, pink heart-shaped noses, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, and black hair tied in buns, which danced) Satsuki: Oh, Mom, Dad! You made these just for us? They're so beautiful! Mei: And look, mine has my favorite color! (Unbeknownst to the four, five boys, five girls, and a creature were walking down the street and chuckling evilly as they went over to Tatsuo and Yasuko's house with evil smiles. Back inside, the toys have finished their dance) Yasuko: Do you like them, girls? Satsuki: We've never seen any toys like these! Tatsuo: Your mother and I made them ourselves, and we thought you'd greatly enjoy them. Mei: You're the most wonderful parents in the...in the whole world! (She and Satsuki gave Tatsuo and Yasuko a hug. Unbeknownst to the girls and their parents, however, there was a loud rattling noise at their front door. Tatsuo and Yasuko wrapped their arms around Satsuki and Mei, respectively, and protectively) Satsuki and Mei: (Gasp, startled) Who's that? Tatsuo: (Quite worried) I don't know. Yasuko: (Quite worried) I don't know, either. (They put the girls into a small cupboard) Tatsuo: Quickly, girls! Stay in here and don't come out until we say so. (They closed the cupboard door and in the nick of time as the same boys, girls, and creature burst in through the open window. The first boy was a tall, skinny, 17-year-old boy with green skin, pink eyes, black hair, and wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, the oldest and the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The second boy was a 15-year-old, snake-like boy with green skin, a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, black catlike pupils, and wearing a brown Kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford D. Ingleberry AKA Snake, Ace's second-in-command, the second oldest, and the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who is sometimes treated as a punching bag to Ace whenever he falls out of line. The third boy was a short 14-year-old boy with a Spanish accent, green skin, a large chin with rounded teeth jutting out from his lower lip, short black emo-like hair covering his right eye, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a white long-sleeved one underneath, black pants, and matching shoes. He is Arturo de la Guerra AKA Li'l Arturo, the youngest and the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The fourth boy was a 15-year-old ape-like boy with green skin, an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and wearing a dark red ripped shirt, and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the second youngest, the third oldest, and the gross member of the Gangreen Gang. And the last boy was a huge fat 15-year-old boy with green skin, short orange hair covering a single blue eye, freckles on his cheeks, a buck tooth, and wearing a dark green shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue jeans with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is William W. Williams AKA Big Billy, the second oldest, the third youngest, and the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. The first girl was a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, brilliant raspberry eyes, and wearing a lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, lilac opera gloves, and lavender stockings with purple triangles on them. She is Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings and Ace's girlfriend. The second girl was a a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, purple eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. She is Aria Blaze, Snake's girlfriend. The third girl was a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, gray blue eyes, and wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wrist on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. She is Starlight Glimmer, Arturo's girlfriend. The fourth girl was a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, purple eyes, and wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. She is Sonata Dusk, Billy's girlfriend. And the last girl was a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, purple eyes, and wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. She is Trixie, Grubber's girlfriend. And the creature was a bowling ball-shaped bat-like creature with yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. He is Demidevimon. As the girls peeked out, they gasped when they saw their parents fight with the teens and creature, knocking down a few tables in the fight. The fight itself caused the cupboard door to be closed all the way, pushing the girls further inside) Yasuko: (In the fight) No, please! Let us go! Ace: Now we gotcha, Kusakabe couple! (He, the other Gangreen Gang members, the Dazzlings, and Demidevimon chuckle meanly) Tatsuo: (Frightened) Oh! Girls! (Before long, all was silent. The girls pushed their way out and were horrified. The whole toy shop was a mess, with stuff destroyed or knocked down. And as if that isn't bad enough, Tatsuo and Yasuko were nowhere in sight) Satsuki: (Frantically and in a scared way) Mom! Dad! Where are you? Mei: (Scared) Mom, Dad! Where are you? (She and Satsuki looked out a broken window in hopes that Tatsuo and Yasuko were still around. Then Satsuki and Mei teared up) Mei: (Shedding tears) Please answer.... Satsuki: MOM, DAD!! Satsuki and Mei: MOM!!! DAD!!! (But Tatsuo and Yasuko nowhere in sight. They have been kidnapped) The Great Mouse Detective Parodies Studios present.... The Great Mobian Detective Coming up: A certain two-tailed fox and his group find Satsuki and Mei, who got lost trying to find a certain blue hedgehog detective and his group at Baker Street and agree to escort them there. Then upon arrival, they meet the blue hedgehog and his group working on a forensic study, only to reach a dead end for them and then explain why Satsuki and Mei have come to them for help. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies